


Falling

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Appartment, Banter, Cleaning, Dark/Jack - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkness, Eldritch Abomination, Human!Jack, Living Together, M/M, Magic, Red writes, Stars, bed, egoween, eldritch!Dark, emotion, falling, happy endings, jacksepticeye - Freeform, slight domestics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Third day of egoween prompt! DarkXJack ficEventually he opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw around him. Stars and inky black darkness swirled around him as he felt himself continuing to fall. He swore he can hear them whispering something, but he couldn’t quite make it out.





	Falling

Jack’s boyfriend was an Eldritch abomination.

 

He knew this, plain and simple. Dark had been pretty clear about it the first time they spoke, and seemingly ready to get up and walk right out of Jack’s apartment. Jack however, crawled onto his lap and gave him a peck, “That’s Alright, just remember you’re my eldritch.”

 

Dark had clearly been a little taken aback, but it was for the better. 

 

From then on the two progressed. Jack learned the little kinks and the loose magic that hung around the house, and Dark always kept careful not to affect Jack with the magic unless asked. They coexisted nicely.

 

Today Jack was trying to clean the outside of the windows on their apartment. The apartment was on the fourth floor, making it so he’d have to lean out of the window and contort himself oddly just to be able to.

 

Dark was watching him with an odd look, “You’re going to fall. Why don’t you just let me take care of it?”

 

Jack mumbled a curse before answering, “I’m capable of cleaning a fucking window.”

 

“You’re also capable of falling out of one.” Dark chided, grabbing the newspaper from the island.

 

Jack ignored him, turning his body around so he was sitting on the windowsill and taking his feet off of the ground. In doing that he didn’t really have quite so much of a grip.

 

Jack reached up, scooting and trying to get the very top. He was cursing his short comings at this point.

 

The windowsill was slick from cleaner, and he didn’t exactly have anything that he could get a good grip on from here.. maybe that’s why he felt himself slip, tumbling backwards and out of the window.

 

Jack’s blood went hot and his heart raced, panic striking him. He was flailing, and falling. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain and probable death- but it didn’t come.

 

Jack continued to fall and fall. It got to the point where he felt almost frozen, the chill seemingly sinking into his bones. Eventually he opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw around him. Stars and inky black darkness swirled around him as he felt himself continuing to fall. He swore he can hear them whispering something, but he couldn’t quite make it out. 

 

He stared in shock for a few minutes, before eventually he felt himself land on something bouncy. Sitting up quick enough to give himself whiplash, he looked around, his eyes soon landing on his unimpressed boyfriend.

 

Dark was glaring, “Your stubbornness just about got you killed.”

 

Jack wrapped himself up in the blanket, trying to bring heat back to his body, despite how he was sweating, “What was that?”

 

“That was the void, a place I’m going to stick you in a lot longer than a few minutes if you do something like that again,” Dark grumbled, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on a hook.

 

Jack simply smiled, “Thanks for saving me Darky.”

 

Dark sighed as the younger turned over. He ignored the nickname as he started mumbling to himself, “Thanking me isn’t necessary seeing as I couldn’t exactly live without you.”


End file.
